Life or Something Like It
by syaz
Summary: AU - Post Hogwarts, Partly Canon: Harry Potter left the wizarding world and built a new life. Years later, he was forced to consider whether to return to the wizarding world and at the same time, diagnosed with cancer.
1. Life

A/N: Hello, this is my first try at writing fan fiction. Any mistakes, please forgive me and if you please, you can point it out and I will do my homework. Anyway, I would not be updating frequently since I have studies to catch up for, and writing, of course. I have my own original story to write. If this gets good replies, then I will probably set up a group for you to give suggestions. Until then, thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Bloomsbury and Scholastic own the publishing rights.

**Chapter 1**

**Life**

This place holds memories of life. The noble Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; a place where students once laughed, cried, smiled, even made friends and forge new alliances. Now, none of that was here for most have perished in the battle. The last battle was in the favour of the light side. Yes, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Vanquished-the-Dark-Lord defeated Lord Voldemort, the most terrible Dark Lord for the last time.

With one last look at the castle, he turned his back and walked down the path. None saw the tears falling on his cheeks, falling from the eyes that held so much pain and sorrow. Too much for a person to handle, let alone an eighteen-year-old teenager. He vowed never to return to this world, to leave the pain and sadness the place held. He brought the wand above his head and disappeared with a crack. People had only discovered sometime later that Harry Potter had left the wizarding world when someone read the note left by him next to the nightstand of the Burrow at the Weasleys'. The Harry Potter whom they all knew finally decided to leave after leaving a big impact on the wizarding world. He had saved them from a terrible fate.

Harry Potter, at age eighteen has decided that enough is enough. He had transferred all of his money into a muggle account and lived somewhere in Westminster. He had a new life; away from the sorrow, the wizarding world reminded him. With all the money he had, he continued his muggle schooling without having to work. There, he studied until time passed and he excelled his studies with flying colours.

After college, Harry took another step forward in learning and went to university. By that time, he had reached the age of twenty. Studying medicine at university, Harry Potter spent most of his time studying, passing exams and as time wore on, withdrawn to himself. Harry knew that he was not completely withdrawn, though for he had friends, friends who know him as Harry Potter, not the Boy-Who-Vanquished-the-Dark-Lord. He felt thankful for this and prayed that it would always stay in such way. It was then, that he finally met the person to fill the emptiness of his heart.

Cathleen Clements, a friend of his, who happened to take a degree in doctorate, went to every class he attended. Harry thought she was the smartest person he had ever met since Hermione when he first laid his eyes on her. As days wore on, Harry and Cathleen became more intimate. It came as no surprise to Harry's friends when he did ask Cathleen out for a date one morning while heading to a lecture. They could see the way the two looked at each other was more than enough to reveal what was stirring under the gaze.

Cathleen's friends had also noticed the change in their friend. For them, it was a good thing that Cathleen had finally decided to settle in with a person since all she did was bury herself in her books, in other words, just what Harry Potter did before the two met each other. Harry Potter tried to hide his grief by keeping busy while Cathleen buried herself in books to avoid men after her boyfriend dumped her, back when she was seventeen. In a way, Cathleen found herself attracted to Harry Potter whom she first met in her first year. She seemed fond if not mystified by his aura of mysteriousness. She had longed to know more about Harry Potter, and not the Potter she met in everyday requirement. She wanted to be more than a friend to him. She wanted him as someone she could spend her life together.

Cathleen Clements thought of how her friend, Harry Potter lived his life. She could always see the startling green eyes shadowed by something she could never comprehend. In her heart, she wanted to be there for him, as if she could feel his presence tugging at her very being, begging her to calm the unsettled chaos stirring just beneath the surface of the mask. Oh, yes, Cathleen thought she saw her friend conceal his feelings in situations far too many times to notice. No one knew about this, though, for she kept her secret well guarded, never to spill any of it even the tiniest bit of information for she would never hurt a friend's feelings, especially one Harry Potter.

Harry Potter meanwhile was nervous and he had one big crisis –his hair. He tried to tame his wild hair but to no avail. In the end, Harry decided to make the most of what he has. After running in record time, he finally arrived in front of Cathleen's place. He was left breathless for he sprinted from his place in Westminster to the otherside of Westminster (quite pointless to say, but you get the idea of where they live).

The couple dined at half past seven at McDonalds. Throughout the date, Cathleen tried to coax the secret out of Harry but he did not seem too keen on letting her know about his past. At these times, she felt that she was not smart enough after all since she could not even coax it out of him. To add sugar to the icing, she was, and still is a top student no less. Despite all that, they still had a good time.

"So, Harry, where did you come from? I haven't seen anyone who resembles you or even you for the years that I've lived here."

"I came from Surrey. My aunt took care of me."

"What about your parents? Don't you live with them?"

"They died when I was one."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought this up." Cathleen had indeed looked sorry for she knew how it felt to lose someone even when you do not know him or her.

"It's okay. I didn't remember them anyway." 'Well, except when a dementor comes near me." He left that unspoken.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you this. Who are you really? I can see doubts and shadows surround you whenever I see you and sometimes I can feel that you are hiding something from me; from everybody else."

"It's nothing, Cathleen."

"Don't tell me that and please, call me Lynn. Please, I want this to work out for us. Even for a short while. I need you to trust me."

"Trust isn't something to be given freely. I've lost it once and I'm never going to lose that again," said Harry, his voice void of emotion.

"I know. I've experienced the same thing, too. Please, Harry. How about this, I'll give you time to think. When you decide to tell me, you can always find me after class or call me through my window of my house."

They agreed silently and walked home. After two days of thinking, Harry decided that he would take a step further in his relationship. He would be willing to take the risk. 'I would tell Lynn this afternoon. After all, this afternoon, both of us are free as there are no classes.'

That afternoon, Harry told Cathleen of his life, his heritage, everything there is to do with him. Cathleen was nevertheless shocked. At first, Harry thought Cathleen would not believe in his revelation and thought him crazy. His fears were unfounded because after a while, she looked into his eyes and smiled a sincere smile as she held out her hand for him to hold. As his relationship with Cathleen grew, she began to accept him as he is. After a year, they were married.

In the midst of it all, time had passed. At a house in Notting Hill, lived a man in the name of Harry Potter. Now, at the age of thirty-one, he lived a perfectly normal life, away from the abnormality he had embraced at the age of eleven. Just thirteen years ago, he had defeated the most evil, not to mention insane Dark Lord of his time: Lord Voldemort.

Leaving the wizarding world had not been easy. There were times when he had even reconsidered returning to the wizarding world. Sometimes, he felt guilty for leaving his friends but at the same time, he felt the need to leave it. He could still remember the time he left the wizarding world. The people still mourned for their loved ones and the people whom he hold dear had mostly died. After Dumbledore's funeral, Harry had decided to leave the wizarding world and start a new life in the muggle world.

Harry Potter, now a man of thirty-two, had been married when he was eighteen just after he had finished his education at Hogwarts. Harry, then a quiet and lonely man found himself falling for a woman named Cathleen Clements at twenty whom he met at the very university he enrolled in, studying medicine. When he met Cathleen, she was the inquisitive person, asking him questions, curious about the mystery that surrounded him. Eventually, he decided to tell her about his true self. Before all that, he continued his muggle education and found his interest in medicine, treating patients. After two dates in three days, Harry and Cathleen found themselves in love and after a year, they were married while still in university. It is quite early for someone of this age to wed so to speak.

Now, their children, both at the age of ten are likely to attend Hogwarts next term. The twins, although born just a day apart, one on July 30 and the other just seconds after twelve midnight on July 31 are inseparable. Harry Potter, now a doctor lived a life away from his friends to lock his grief away, instead of confronting them. None of the letters left replied and soon, the letters ceased to arrive. He finally thought he could settle down and live a happy life with his family. Despite all that, Harry and Cathleen had wisely told their children about their heritage from Harry's side and thankfully, they had been okay with it. They knew that they eventually had to attend Hogwarts. Everything was perfectly fine. In just a matter of time, this was going to change.

Harry looked out of the window. The weather was fine with blue skies and birds singing. It gave no indication of anything eventful was likely to happen on that day. Harry went down the stairs. As he tied his tie, he walked to the kitchen to have his breakfast only to find his wife already finished with her cooking as usual. He went to sit on one of the birch chairs at the kitchen counter and ate his bacon as he always had in the morning.

"Good morning, dear. I hope you had a good night's sleep?"

"Good morning, Lynn. As an answer your question, I had. With no calls at night and sleeping next to my sweet wife really did a number."

"Are you trying to flatter me, Mr. Potter?"

"Do you think I am?"

Suddenly, their daughter, Irene and William came through the kitchen door.

"Have you both finished teasing each other? If you are, then we had better finish our meal. I think we're running pretty late, don't you think?" said Irene.

"Okay, children, finish your breakfast and we'll be on our way. You both remember that you have a big test ahead of you, don't you?" "And Lynn, do you mind going to work by yourself today? I've got an appointment with a patient this morning."

"Yes, dad," the twins chorused.

"Not at all, dear. After all, the clinic is just around the corner." Cathleen had collaborated with her friend from university to open a clinic the previous year.

"I trust that both of you have been working really hard to push your grades up?"

"Of course we have, dad. If what you're saying is pushing an A to an A plus, that's not a problem." (If this is incorrect, please tell me so that I can rectify my mistake and please leave the correction in your review).

"Yes dad. We had mom to help us, remember?"

"I know. It is just that I don't want all of you to be over confident. Always try to do your best in everything you do."

"How can we forget about that, dad? You always tell us to not be overconfident but at the same time, trust our own ability and mom always tells us to work hard to achieve our goals. You will never get that out of our head. Not after you've practically drilled it into our heads."

"Good. Now, let's go. We don't want to be late," Harry said as he and the children got up to clean the table.

Later, he arrived at the hospital after dropping the twins at school. Checking his schedule, Harry smiled. The first patient he would have an appointment with would be Miss Georgina Fernando in one hour. While waiting for the appointment, he decided to check on Mr. Fritters and Miss Fernando's medical history. Right at that moment, his head starts to ache and his vision swam. After taking a few deep, although shaky breaths while closing his eyes to lessen the pain, he felt a little better.

Dr. Jesse McKinnon observed from afar how his assistant fared. Harry had looked pale all day after he saw him massage his temples. He began to worry about Harry's health. He first started to observe Harry when he saw him sway while walking down the corridor. He could see that Harry had had frequent headaches and coughing and all Harry did was dismiss it as work stress. 'Well, it looks like I am going to have to confront him about this.'

Harry was having an appointment with Miss Fernando when his vision started to swim. He was not aware of his surroundings nor was he aware of Georgina calling his name or his nurse rushing to get Dr. McKinnon. After that, his vision went black.

Moments later, he finally woke up only to find Dr. Jesse McKinnon standing next to him, giving him a check-up. He tried to get away, stood abruptly, and saw white spots dancing in front of him.

"Hey, Harry. I want you to rest for a while. You have fainted just over a half an hour ago. Just take it easy."

"It's not a big deal. I really need to get back to work. I have appointments with lots of patients today."

"Harry, I'm not going to allow you to do that. As a doctor, you should know by now not to dismiss any symptoms and immediately go for a check-up when it is obviously necessary in order to keep yourself healthy. How are you going to treat your patient when you yourself don't even take good care of your own health?"

"I just thought it was the stress."

"Even if it was stress, it would have looked severe enough for you to go and ask for a medical advice. You practically live here, so why not use the free times you have to ask about the symptoms. I noticed that your health have deteriorated for the last three weeks. You look pale, Harry. Now, I want you to tell me anything that you have experienced for as long as you can remember."

"Let me see, coughing fits, breathlessness and fatigue as well as light-headedness. I think that is all I can recall. Oh, my, I remembered that I coughed up blood yesterday if I'm not mistaken." Harry's face turned white as he remembered the incident.

Jesse paled. "All right, I'm going to run you through some tests to confirm my suspicion. Laura, would you be a dear and help Dr. Potter up, slowly if you please?"

Laura, the nurse who had been busy with her work quickly came over and helped Harry up slowly.

"You know, I think this isn't necessary."

"Harry, please do this. If you don't want to do this for yourself, then do it for my sake and your wife and children's sake. I have been worried sick about you. For days, I see you getting paler and look sick. You look like you are on the verge of collapsing. Please, Harry," said Jesse. She knew it was a little harsh to use his wife factor but she also knew that Harry would always think of everybody before himself.

"All right, Jesse," said Harry, silently appreciating the thoughtfulness of his friend.

Harry saw Jesse approaching him. 'Oh, Merlin, please don't let this be a bad news.' "I'm so sorry, Harry."

"What is it?"

Jesse seemed to hesitate for a moment before he reconsidered his judgment. "It appears that you have cancer."

"Oh."

"Harry, I need you to relax. Now, I am not going to give you false hope but there is little chance of you surviving this. It seems that the cancer had started to spread. If you follow the treatment, there might still be a chance for your survival."

"I know. However, the thing is that I have been trying to convince myself that there is not any possibility that I could be having cancer. The truth hurts harder than I thought."

"I have faith that you will be able to accept this. You have a strong will. However, what I am concerned is about your wife and children. They will need to be told."

"I know. I hope that I'll have the strength to tell them about this."

Meanwhile, deep inside the recesses of his mind, his thoughts and emotions whirled. 'I will have to tell my wife and children. Nevertheless, the main issue remains with the part where I have to tell my friends. I cannot leave them without saying goodbye. Except that the only way I could tell his friends about this is to go back to the wizarding world. No, there is no way that I'm going back.'

One evening, Harry Potter went to a bakery shop after work, as usual. His mind, completely jumbled up from the news of his illness. He contemplated his feelings about telling his family and friends about the news.

"I'm very sorry, ma'am."

"Oh, it's okay."

Harry helped her collect the things the woman had dropped when he bumped into her. As she looked up, his heart stopped. 'It can't be!'

"Harry? Is that really you?"

After a moment of silence, Harry cleared his throat. Finally finding his voice, he barely whispered, "Hermione?"

**END CHAPTER**

**Coming up next:** Harry and Hermione will have a chat. In addition, Harry will let his family know about his illness. Other than that, you will have to wait for the chapter to come out for you to read. Until next time, cheer up!


	2. Truth and Decisions

A/N: Any mistakes, please forgive me and if you please, you can point it out and I will do my homework. Anyway, I apologize for the long wait. I had to study for a first aid test and finish my carpentering project. For all of you, thanks for reading! If the dialogue is too much, I apologize in advance.

Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw, lonely heart, Pleione, Moongypsy04, hpfanchrissy1502, thanks for your reviews. They kept me writing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Bloomsbury and Scholastic own the publishing rights.

**Chapter 2**

**Truth and Decisions**

Harry looked down on his hands. At the same time, he gathered the courage to speak. He felt the old wound open once again, bringing out the pain he had coped and accepted long ago. Tears welled up in his eyes and went down his cheek drop by drop. Finally, he looked up to see a surprised and concerned Hermione looking at him.

"I'm sorry I ever left. I can't think of anything else to say."

"Okay, I'd really like to have this talk but let's find a place first, don't you agree?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

None of them spoke as they walked to a place nearby. Neither of the two had the courage to utter a word. Even looking at one another seemed to be a hard task. Harry and Hermione finally found a place to sit.

"So, let's resume this talk we had." Hermione looked at her surrounding and finally settled he gaze on Harry.

"Um."

"I could use a little more than um. Here, let me start. Why did you leave? Have you any idea what you've done? Mrs. Weasley cried for days. She was very upset. We all were." Hermione was red with anger after her outburst.

Hermione eyed him, taking in his smart attire, his tall frame and finally, his eyes, the startling emerald green eyes boring into her. To her, Harry was different from the Harry she once knew. Harry looked away, uncertain of what to say after her outburst. It was long ago that he had left them. Too long a time to remember but it remained fresh in his memory. It was as though everything had just happened yesterday.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It's just too hard for me to stay. I can't bear the grief, the pain. It was killing me from inside. I just had to get away, away from it all."

"Harry, sorry just doesn't fix everything. I felt the pain, too. Everybody did. It's not just you who felt the pain."

"What do you expect me to say or do? Sorry is all I have. I felt guilty for leaving you, for leaving everybody. You don't know how much it pained me to wake up every morning, never to see any of you. You don't know how much it pained me for not seeing you there during my wedding, to witness the special moment of my life. At least you had them. I had nobody before my wife came into my life. She encouraged me to talk and deal with it. She actually had been supportive all the way, even though she knew we're different with her as a muggle and me, a wizard."

"We would have been there for you. Except that you decided to run away."

"And how, pray tell, are you supposed to do that when all of you are not even composed, not even finished grieving. You yourself are not dealing with your problems. I did what I always did. Contain my feelings. I was the one who helped you to move on, if you still remember. It's not the other way round. You all wanted me to help you. I did help all of you. So, I ask, is it hard enough to give me a chance to get over mine? I want to live a life, too."

Hermione swallowed any comment she was about to make. Harry was right. They did wallow in their own grief, completely forgetting that the person calming the chaos in them was the person who held the larger amount of pain. The person who never had the chance to grieve and that person put it all aside for the sake of everybody else. That person was Harry, her friend, their friend. They should have tried to share the pain and try to overcome it.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She gulped and sniffed. "Maybe we were so caught up with our own grief that we forget that you needed to get over it too. After all, you were the one who had to face the pain that we had all but felt the fraction of it. I shouldn't be so hard on you."

"I shouldn't have left, I admit but I had things that I wanted to settle so that I could go on with my life. I finally got the chance to go to a normal school, and then go to a university after I passed the exam with flying colours, without anyone expecting me to join the aurors. Now, I've become a doctor. I'm content with what I have now."

"Harry, I know that this is just too much to ask of you, too early even. However, I ask you to consider it. Everyone missed you, even when none spoke of it. That's why I'm asking you to come back to us. Please think about it, Harry."

Silence fell between the two of them. There was only the sound of people chattering. None of them uttered a single word. In the awkward moment, Hermione decided to excuse herself but Harry stopped her. Looking up to her, he took a moment before speaking.

"In the thirteen years we've spent away from each other, I lived my own life, married even and now I have children who depend on me. After all these years, how do you expect me to go back? None of you ever understood me. Not even you, my friend who is the smartest witch of our time. When I left to live here, I left my old life. The only person who has ever known me well would be my wife."

"All I ask is that you consider it. Maybe I should go. Ron's going to be home in ten minutes. If you decide to come and see us, you can owl us. You do have your owl, don't you?"

"Yeah, I have."

Harry watched as Hermione went to the alley to apparate. He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming. Looking at the time, he quickly got into his car to go home.

By the time he was home, his children were already up in their room, finishing their homework. Harry peered into the kitchen to see his wife clearing up the dishes. Taking a tentative step, he walked into the kitchen and hugged his wife. Cathleen abruptly turned to face him. Harry could see that his wife had been crying.

Harry held his wife in a tighter embrace and kissed her temple. Cupping her face, he looked into her eyes. Cathleen looked into his eyes, seeing a questioning gaze coming from him. She ignored it and remained in his arms for a long time.

"I was so worried about you. You were supposed to be home before dusk. Instead, you're home at night, after dinner. The kids were waiting for you to come home."

"I'm sorry for not calling. Something came up while I was driving home."

Harry felt guilty for not giving her a call saying that he would be late. He felt even guiltier that he would have to break the news to them. It broke his heart with the thought of having them find out the devastating news. Cathleen worried even more to see that her husband seemed to be thinking things over and found worry etched onto his face.

"What's the matter, dear?"

"It's nothing."

"I know it's something because you're worried about it. Come on. Tell me. I'll listen."

Harry thought things over. 'If I tell her now, what's going to happen? If I tell her later, she's still going to know about it.' Making up his mind, he decided that it would be better to tell her now rather than later. That would make it easier for them to cope with it.

"Lynn, can you call the children down. It's something that all of you should know." Sighing, Harry quickly sunk down on the chair next to him.

"Irene, Will, can you please come down. Your father needs to tell you something."

The sound of Irene and William's footsteps crept closer. Harry grew even more restless with every step closing into the room. Finally, when the twins entered and seated, he started speaking all the while praying to the deity that exists to help him through it all.

"What I'm telling you isn't going to be easy. So, I want you to be strong for me, okay."

"What's this about dad? I mean, it can't be that bad, can it?"

Holding in the tears that threatened to fall, Harry spoke. "It can be bad, Will. Anything bad that can happen will happen. It's Murphy's Law."

"So, what is it? I don't want to the truth hidden away from me. I want to know now. I don't like being kept in the dark," Irene said.

"Honey, it's complicated. I don't know how to break this to all of you. Your mother knows nothing of this."

"Then tell me. Don't make this any harder than it is. Just get straight to the point." Irene was almost pleading by the end of it.

"Harry, tell me. I don't want to wait any longer."

"Alright, I'll try to make this as brief as possible. However, I want you to try to bear with me. Anything happens; remember that I didn't expect any of you to accept it right away."

Taking a deep breath, he told his family of the problem.

"The thing is, today I wasn't feeling well. I always had and I have been hiding it from you for quite a long time. While doing a routine check-up for a patient, I felt worse. My friend, Jesse, remember him. Well, he treated me for it and recognised the symptoms. After he did a test, we finally found out what was wrong." He looked up to his family's eyes. "I have cancer."

"No, daddy, no. This can't be happening. Why do you have to suffer? Why does this happen to you? You were always the one suffering. Can't you have a break from all of this?"

"I have had a break for thirteen years. Maybe this time it's my time. I have been lucky all my life and I'm lucky now. I have my family to hold on to no matter what happens."

"No! This isn't real. I'm dreaming." Will run to his room.

"Harry sighed. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea, to tell all of you about this. I should've kept quiet."

"And do what? Are you going to cope with it yourself? Dear, I think you did what was right and you did well. If you didn't tell us, we'd be unaware of it and the next thing we know, you'd be dead without us knowing what caused it. As for Will, let him think about it. He's strong and smart. He'll get over it soon, I promise."

"How will I ever live without you? All of you. Come here, Irene."

Harry wrapped Irene and Lynn in a tight embrace. He thought about how Will was coping with the news. Will was so much like him. Harry knew he would soon get over it but it would definitely leave an impact. Tucking his daughter in her bed, he kissed her forehead and stole a glance at Will's room. Sensing a headache forming, he rubbed his forehead and made his way into his room where his wife was waiting.

Hermione went home just in time to greet her husband home. The conversation between Harry and her constantly played in her mind. Her husband, Ronald noticed this. Ron started to ask questions but she cut him off. She kept brushing off any question directed to her. This made Ron start to agitate. In his mind, he wondered why his wife was not herself. She looked preoccupied and he was determined to find out what it was.

While cooking dinner for her husband, Hermione battled whether she should tell Ron about meeting Harry today. If she did, he's bound to get angry. After all, she told him that she had gone to muggle London to visit a friend. He would think that she went looking for him. She sighed as she served dinner and called for him.

Meanwhile, Ron thought something was amiss. He felt that Hermione was hiding something. Hearing his wife calling for him, he broke his train of thoughts and went to the dining room where his wife was busy serving food on his plate. He bit his lip, debating whether he should be asking her about it. He finally resolved to ask.

"Mione, is there anything that you're not telling me?"

"What makes you think that? Of course I don't."

"Mione, we have been married for eleven years. Don't you think I would know by now?"

Hermione dropped her spoon and sighed, massaging her temples. "It's complicated. I don't know how you'll react if I were to tell you."

"Then tell me. Don't let this eat you."

"Would you believe that I ran into someone we knew after a visit to a friend?"

"Of course I would. There are many people out there. We're bound to meet out a friend somewhere we won't expect."

"I know that. But what if that someone is a person whom you least expect and you haven't met for a long time." Hermione was careful on choosing her words.

"Mione, where are you getting at?"

"Just tell me. I need to know."

"I'd believe you. Just tell me who this person is."

"He's been gone for thirteen years with no news."

"Is this person who I think he is?"

Seeing Hermione nod, he bit his lip. "Is he-"

"Harry."

Harry woke up quite early in the morning. He had a few patient appointments he would have to attend. Kissing his wife on the forehead, he slid off the covers. He was shocked to see his son sitting by his bed. He could see that his son had cried all night and moved to hug him. Fresh tears went down his cheek when he saw his dad went over to comfort him.

"I'm sorry dad."

Harry shushed him and let his son's tears fall freely, letting go of all emotions. Finally, after a few moments, he saw his son, Will already asleep. He carried Will to his room and tucked him under the covers. Silently, he closed the door and got ready for work. When he was finished getting ready, he went to the kitchen and made his own breakfast, leaving a note before he drove off to work.

The day was uneventful. He went to check on his patients, had a few appointments with patients, and had an appointment with his physician, Dr. Jefferson. After a few treatment suggestions, the doctor decided that he would come for treatment starting in the next two days.

By the time he got home after going to the bakery, his children were waiting for him in the dining room to eat. Discarding his coat and bag, he went to take a seat next to his wife. They ate in silence for none was sure of what to say until Cathleen broke the silence.

"How was your day, dear?"

"Well, the usual. I went to a physician, Dr. Jefferson. I'd start my treatment in two days."

"That's good, dear. I hope we'll get through this."

"We will, Lynn."

After that, conversations started and everybody seemed less tense. Everybody talked about his or her day and everyone laughed at the right parts. It was until Harry brought a subject up.

"I saw a friend, yesterday. After I went to the bakery, that is."

"Who is it?" Irene piped in.

"Hermione Granger." Silence permeated throughout the room. Even Irene and Will who never knew who Hermione Granger is went silent.

"Who is this woman, dad?" Will asked.

"I told you, a friend."

"What did she want?" Cathleen whispered.

"It's- She wants me to go back. Meet up with them and possibly mend our friendship."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure whether it's a good idea. What do you think?"

"It's up to you. I don't want to interfere with your decisions but I'd support you all the way."

"Where is this place that you're talking about, dad?" The questioning look graced Irene's face.

"The magical world, Irene. Lynn, I don't know if I should go back."

"Dear, if you don't go back you might regret it. Maybe this happens for a reason. Maybe you should go and visit them, even just for once. Maybe it's the opportunity given to you to tell them about everything, from why you left to what is happening now."

"Yeah, dad. Maybe it is. After all, I've learnt that the window of opportunity opens once. If what mom said is true, maybe you can mend the broken relationship you had between them." William looked at his dad, silently praying that his dad would make the right choice.

"I don't know. I've been saying this a lot. Maybe all of you are right. Tomorrow, pack your bags. I'm going to owl them, to tell that I'm coming over. We'll go right after my treatment."

"You made the right choice, dear. Facing them could help you."

"I sincerely hope so."

An owl flew in through the window of the house where Hermione and Ronald Weasley lived. Grabbing the letter in its beak, Hermione promptly opened it. She scanned the letter and looked up to the face of her husband. She uttered only one sentence.

"He's coming."

**END CHAPTER**

**Coming up nex**t: Harry is going back. How will Ron react? Just wait for the chapter to come out for you to read. Until next time, cheer up!


	3. Reunion

A/N: I hope this chapter explains some things that I could not explain in the previous chapters. I apologize for the lateness. It has been a month, I think. FYI, I am not abandoning this story. I was busy with schoolwork. I hope you will understand. Either way, you all really made my day. I appreciate your reviews. They kept me writing for you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Bloomsbury and Scholastic own the publishing rights.

**Responses to reviews**:

**Lonlyheart, Pleione, Anonymous, banks'-gurl-99, hpfanchrissy1502**: Thank you for the lovely reviews.

**Hrtbreaker**: If I tell you, that would be giving a spoiler of what would happen in the future chapters. You just have to wait. In fact, there are quite a few surprises waiting for you.

**Owlviennagreen**: Of course, you are right. I am not mad at your comment. In fact, I appreciated it. Although, I will try to explain. I try to make sure that my characters conceal their emotions as this has something to do with the development of the later chapters. (I am telling! OMG that is a spoiler!)I am sorry if this is not what you would expect for an answer and I am sorry for making a very long response. I hope this explains it all and thank you for telling me about the Jesse's gender confusion. I was a little messed up there.

Phew, that was long. Okay, right on.

**Chapter 3**

**Reunion  
**

Maybe leaving was not such a bad idea after all. Maybe it did some good in one individual but what about the others. Sometimes life seems to eat you whole, never leaving anything for this world to keep. Sometimes life gives you a chance to redeem yourself. Sometimes life has a way of showing you what really matters. Sometimes life has a way of telling you to do the right thing, urge you to get it done even though it hurts.

What we do with life is up to us. Do we cherish every minute of it? Do we live every second of it? Do we make everything count? Alternatively, do we waste it away? In short, do something with it. If you do not have that long, then make them count. Treasure those happy memories and live your life.

xxxx

Finally reaching the hospital, Harry turned off the ignition of the car. Reaching for his lab coat and his bag, he swiftly exited and locked the car as he made his way into the hospital entrance. Upon entry, he spotted Jesse talking to a nurse. He quickly put his things away and walked to him. Tapping his shoulder, he greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, Jesse. Everything has been slow, hasn't it? No emergencies and no accidents."

"Yeah, you could say that but it could be worse."

"You said it, Jesse."

"So, how's the treatment going on? I hope things are going to get better."

"Well, I start my treatment today. Jefferson said the cancer is spreading quicker than we thought. I have to face the possibility of not making it to next year."

"These things are tricky. I hope we'll find the cure soon. Harry, it's killing me to see you suffer through this. I don't want to lose a friend again."

Harry remembered the time when Mary, a nurse from the same hospital he worked at had died from a car accident. Things were different after her death. Many people were affected by it mainly her friends including himself and Jesse. Even after things went back to normal, nothing seemed to be the same. Jesse was more affected than the others were. They had actually been childhood friends.

"Don't worry Jesse. I'll be alright." 'I hope.'

"Don't say that, Harry, I'm a doctor. I know the seriousness of this. So don't try to say you're going to be alright because I know you're not!"

"Jesse, I'm not trying to make it sound that way, but I am trying to look at the bright side. Yes, I won't deny that it is serious and it might be too late but I won't give up the chance that a cure might exist someday."

"I know, Harry. I'm sorry for yelling at you but you're my best friend and I don't want to accept the fact that you might be going away forever."

"We shouldn't have talked about this. It's just too awkward. I ... I don't know what to do anymore. Cathleen and Will are doing okay, I think but I know they're hurting inside. They never show their feelings openly. Irene, well she's as good as she can be but I don't know. She's the reserved type and I don't know how she's coping right now. I feel so guilty for causing them pain. For causing you pain."

"It's not your fault that this happened. It was no one's fault."

"I'm such a terrible parent."

"Listen to me. You are not a terrible parent. You have done a wonderful job raising the twins and supporting them."

"Are you saying that to make me feel better?"

"Of course not, Harry. I've known you since the first time you worked here and I was there when you were in charge of the children when Cathleen had to visit her ill mother. You did a wonderful job then and you still do."

"Thank you for your support; for everything."

"I'd do anything for a friend."

After the conversation he had with Jesse, he started his shift that would be over at six. Mr. Donovan, a twenty-year old, came in with a liver infection. Then, Eva Mason came in with high fever. For him, things were quite hectic for the day although he had his workload lightened following his illness with the treatment he had to go through.

Heading back to the hospital, he figured that he should get the nagging problem off his back. Harry approached Jesse and asked for leave.

"Jesse, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Umm… it's just that…"

"Can you just tell me what it is?" Jesse snapped.

Harry was shocked at the sudden change of behaviour in his friend and started to leave but Jesse stopped him. He hesitantly responded.

"Never mind, I'm just going to leave. And I wanted to ask for a week's leave."

"Sorry for biting you off, Harry. It is just that I had a bad day. A patient of mine died when a motor vehicle accident came in. She was dead by the time they got her here. I feel so helpless. I did not mean to take it out on you. Oh and of course, you can. You never took a leave for the years you've worked at this hospital."

"Hey, it's alright. You did what you could. You gave all the help your patient needed. Don't ever regret it."

"You were always the one to look at the bright side. What do I do without you? You were the only friend I had."

"Watch out missy. You don't want Cathleen you get angry. Don't get mushy."

"I'm not! It's just that you really do mean a lot to me as a true and loyal friend for all of my years. Besides, I'm a he."

"Has Jesse finally shown his softer side? I have to tell this to Kayla. You know how she loves to spread rumours all around the hospital?"

"Okay, mister. Isn't it time for you to go home? You asked for leave and I gave you. Now, get your butt out off this hospital before I call you for another patient and by then, you'll never be out of this hospital."

"Whatever you say, boss."

xxxx

The next day, he found himself packing his own bag. He knew he was being a nervous wreck and he knew the source of problem. His return to the world he once knew. It took him a rather large amount of courage to pack his things and it will take him a larger amount of courage to make his way to the place he once called home. In his heart, he knew there was nothing he could think of to turn on his heels and run away from all this, again.

In the end, his heart got the better of him. The truth, he still misses them, he missed quidditch, missed the fussing of a motherly figure of Mrs. Weasley. Even with Cathleen's mother to fill in the emptiness the absence of a mother caused, it could never compare to having Mrs. Weasley who owned a piece of his heart.

Coming back was the hardest thing he could have done. Harry saw rain pouring down during the journey to the Burrow. He felt overwhelmed by everything, memories haunted his mind and tears threatened to fall on his cheeks. He recalled a man from the street telling him something he thought was wise. 'You only have one chance in a lifetime. Make it count.' Back then, he wondered what the man could have meant from it. It is not everyday that a person would just pop up in front of you and tell you something that might be useful in the future. Now, he understood the meaning of those words. He needed to make count of what is left of his life.

After a long journey, they finally arrived at Ottery St. Catchpole. He mustered what's left of his strength and began the walk to the Burrow. Knocking at the door, he looked to his wife and saw encouragement. Nothing could prepare him next for the sight he was about to face.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door upon hearing the knocking. She broke down at the sight of Harry. Harry, the Harry Potter, who had left the wizarding world thirteen years ago. Oh, how she wanted nothing more than to hug him, to tell him how much she cared for him but she stopped her self. She noticed that Harry was not alone. In fact, she saw a girl, a boy and a woman standing next to him. The girl and the boy looked a little similar to Harry in her opinion.

"Harry? Is that really you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh! How I missed you! Where have you gone?"

"Just around…"

"Westminster." Cathleen interjected.

"Oh, yeah, Westminster, London, Nottingham."

"I have waited for you to come back."

Harry was speechless. He could feel tears threaten to fall and he quickly wiped them away. In all his life, he never thought that anyone could be as forgiving as to accept him again. Not after the stunt he pulled by leaving them with just a note. He could feel his wife's comforting embrace, and he leaned into her completely forgetting everybody else's presence.

He did not know how long he stayed that way; all he knew was that he felt comfortable in the presence of his loving wife. Harry finally came to himself after a while. He wiped away his tears and turned to look at Mrs. Weasley. He gave a small smile and started introducing everyone.

"Hmm... this woman here is my wife Cathleen." Cathleen gave a small smile. "Those two are Irene and Will. Irene, Will, please come closer. Be courteous and greet Mrs. Weasley. "

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. We finally meet. Dad used to tell us about you back when we were little. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Your children are such dears. Oh, I am forgetting my manners. Do come in."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

As they entered, Harry remembered how he used to spend his days at the burrow whenever the Weasleys invited him to stay for the summer. Those days were long past. Back then, they had not lost their innocence. The war that took place on a bloody (not cursing. This is bloody- literally.) October evening took away their innocence.

He moved his attention to the kitchen. He remembered his second year when the twins and Ron rescued him from the Dursleys. How Ron and the twins had to degnome the garden and Mrs. Weasley threatened to put bars on their windows instead. Then, he remembered how Ginny used to be shy. When she saw him, she accidentally put her elbow in the butter dish.

He smiled as memories washed him. The pleasant memories still linger around the house even after the loss and pain they had suffered. He began to feel more at home. As he sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen, he looked around the house.

"Nothing's changed, I see. Those happy memories I had here… they never disappeared. I guess a lot of things just won't be forgotten."

"I figured as much. I missed those days. Anyway, tell me about Cathleen here, or your children. It has been quite a while. By the way, when were you married?"

"Well, about twelve years ago. I met her at the university. We studied medicine."

"Oh, that's wonderful. How old are they? Irene and Will, I mean."

"Irene and Will are ten. Irene is going to be eleven on July 30 and Will's is on July 31."

"Cathleen, should I call you…"

"Lynn would be fine. Everyone calls me that."

"Okay. Lynn, are you the working wife or the housewife?"

"Mom is a mixture of both. She can cook very well and she has a clinic."

"Will, don't interrupt other people's conversation. It's rude."

"I'm sorry, mom." Will bowed his head, his cheeks red.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure your mother is quite happy to hear from her own son how good her cooking is."

"How about this, honey; you can go out and play outside with Irene. That is, if that's okay with you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, no it's perfectly alright. Besides, goodness knows how this house needs children around and about. It's been too quiet."

"So…"

Deeply engaged in a conversation, they did not notice the presence of newcomers. The newcomers were in fact, the very people they were to meet, except for one person and that person is Arthur Weasley.

"Evening, Molly."

"Oh, Arthur, you're back. How was your day?"

"The usual; Exploding cans, talking mice…"

"Ron, Hermione… right on time, I must say."

Harry and Cathleen turned at the mention of the names and Ron and Hermione stared at Harry for what seemed like an eternity. Before anyone could do anything, Hermione walked in three strides and engulfed Harry in a hug. Ron, on the other hand, stood staring at Harry and Cathleen went to introduce herself to Hermione. After a few moments, Ron eventually snapped out of it and suddenly slapped Harry on the cheek.

Harry, even though shocked by the sudden action of his friend felt that he deserved it. After all, it was he, who left them and not the other way round. He braved a look onto Ron's eyes and all he could see was fury and resentment. He did not know what to make of it but felt hurt all the same. He came back just to see them. Instead, all he got was a slap and hate. Harry blinked away the tears that threatened to fall and strode out of the Burrow.

Cathleen, who saw the whole scene play before her eyes was gob smacked. She thought his friend, Ron would at least let him explain but no, he had to go and slap him and show how much he hates Harry. She will not let it happen. In a calm manner, she walked towards Ron and spoke in an eerily calm voice.

"You have no idea what you have done. He came here, albeit reluctant at first but still come here all the same and what do you show him; Resentment, anger and hate. He does not need that right now. What he needs is support and you threw away the chance for you to reconcile any broken relationship you have with him."

"Well, he has the nerve…"

"What? How about you? If it were not for him, you would not have been standing here right now. Try putting yourself in his shoes. Before you say anything, I know that I am a mere muggle without magical abilities but I am his wife and I will not let you and your pride hurt him again. Right now, I suggest you try to make it up to him before it is too late; before you regret it."

Ron stared at the door. His face was red and anger boiled just beneath the surface. Hermione, sensing that Ron was on the verge of blowing up quickly went to calm him down. However, her efforts were to no avail. Ron kept ranting about Harry and other things. Finally, Hermione had had enough.

"Ron! Listen to me for once. I know that you are hurt, but do not make Harry feel the same. Put yourself in his place and think."

"You're on his side!"

"I'm not on anybody's side! You know what; I think Cathleen was right. We should be the one apologizing. I made a mistake of asking him to come back. I thought you would be happy but it looks like I am mistaken. I should go and apologize to him now."

"Look, Hermione…"

"You don't have to say anything! If you put your brain first before taking out anything on others, maybe this wouldn't happen."

"I'm sorry."

"Tell that to Harry. I am in no place to accept apologies on his behalf. I'll give you time to think this over on the couch tonight."

xxxx

Meanwhile, Cathleen went searching for Harry. She did not have to search far for Harry was sitting near the children. Cathleen was thankful that none of her children was around to hear that dreadful argument. She grew worried when she saw him sweating, looking almost as if he were gasping for breath. She ran to his side and helped him ease his breathing. Harry looked up to her with his tear stained face. He cried further and after a while, it gradually decreased.

Cathleen hugged her husband closer. 'We'll get through this. You'll get through this."

"God, help us."

**END CHAPTER**

**Coming up next: **Ron thinks and Hogwarts letters arrive.There will be some surprises, which I will not reveal right now. Other than that, wait for the chapter to come out for you to read. I do not want to spoil it. Until next time, cheer up!


	4. Moving On

A/N: From now on, Author's Notes will be at the end. FYI, I'm still with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Bloomsbury and Scholastic own the publishing rights.

"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born."

Anaïs Nin

**Chapter 4**

**Moving On  
**

At some point in life, you will start to wonder where your friends have gone, the pacts you have made, and the sweet things you used to have in life. Then you start thinking about what ifs things that could be and the truth is that the past is always going to be the past. When you make mistakes, you learn from it. To feel, think and make mistakes is what makes us human.

xxxx

Sometimes, life's sacrifice seem too little yet when we look back, there is so much we have lost along the way that it doesn't take a genius to feel the fraction of pain. That was what he felt now. It was certain that the insurmountable amount of courage that he gathered had disappeared in one moment of weakness. He was never one to show it but now, things had definitely changed. Cathleen's warm embrace saved him from the violent fall.

Harry stood up albeit slowly and walked towards the house he knew as the Burrow. With Cathleen as his crutch, he made it in and called for his children. Irene and Will were at his side immediately. They knew how much their father needed them ever since they found out about the cancer. Fortunately, it was nothing serious except for the slight symptom that showed a while ago.

As they entered, Harry gave a small smile to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Hermione but looked at Ron with a pained expression that mirrored his sadness. It hurt him that his best friend loathed him. At least, that was what he thought. Harry gathered his strength and told his wife that they were leaving.

Cathleen looked on helplessly and shared a look with Mrs. Weasley for help. Fortunately, Mrs. Weasley understood and took action. It was a relief for Cathleen for she knew that Harry had needed this very much.

"Harry dear, how about this. I'd very much like you to stay with us, at least for the night. It's been a long time and I would be very happy if you do stay for the night," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mrs. Weasley, that won't be necessary. I don't want to trouble you."

"Oh, Harry it won't be a problem to us."

"Really, Mrs. Weasley; I don't think it's a good idea."

"Harry, let's just stay here for the night, alright dear? I'm very tired and you need rest. You're not fit to drive right now. Please Harry," Cathleen intervened.

Harry always had a soft spot for Cathleen and reluctantly relented. Mrs. Weasley showed them to their rooms and after a while, retired for the night.

xxxx

When Ron was little, he used to think how unlucky he was to have second hands and not able to be at the centre of attention. Now, he was not sure about it anymore. What he did to Harry surprised even himself and he felt that he deserved what he got from Hermione.

His conscience was eating him. How could he do that to a friend who lost everything, yet still found courage to be by their side? Perhaps he was just feeling self-centred at the time. Oh, what had he done?

Ron clearly remembered the last time they met before Harry's disappearance. It was right after the war and Harry was in his room as he always did whenever he came to stay at the Burrow. Nothing hinted that Harry would leave them the next day. Back then, everything felt normal for a while, even with the grief that clung to the air mingled with joy of victory over the Dark Lord and his followers. Then, Harry disappeared and he never heard from him again. The memory of it made Ron wince.

That night, he slept on the uncomfortable couch, feeling his back tense as he tried to stretch. Hermione had flat out refused to allow him to sleep with her until he had returned to his senses. The irony was that it worked as it always did most of the time.

Frustrated, Ron slipped off the couch and went straight to the kitchen. He filled up the glass with water and downed it in one gulp. The insomnia he was experiencing started to give him a headache. Merlin, he could not stand the guilt. His mind was telling him to do something but how can he ever get close to him after my foolish action?

Hermione's shadow crept closer. He could feel her presence in the same room he stood in. As much as he loved her, he could not bring himself to look at her face. He could not imagine how Harry had felt at the time. 'Bet it is much worse than what I am feeling right now,' Ron thought.

Meanwhile, Hermione felt rather displeased and disappointed at Ron's behaviour. She tried to sleep but her thoughts strayed to Harry and Cathleen's words earlier. Why did she say 'before it's too late'? Is something going on that I need to know? Questions that needed answers invaded her thoughts and after a while, she decided to go down to the kitchen for some much-needed hot chocolate.

Hermione was not surprised to see Ron standing with a glass half-filled with water when she entered the kitchen. She prepared her hot chocolate and settled on a chair. Occasionally, she sipped it and after a moment, she looked up to see Ron still standing. Hermione decided to make the best of the situation. At first, both were silent for an extended time before Hermione broke the silence.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione hesitantly asked.

"Of course I'm not! This day just got worse. Quidditch practice for the Cannons didn't go very well. I visit mom to see Harry yet I blew up on him and hurt his feelings, then, you gave me the couch. Nice day isn't it?"

"Ron, stop this. I was angry at what you did to Harry but I don't think you understand just how much you know about Harry."

Ron huffed. "Excuse me! We were friends since the first time we met. If anyone ought to know him, I would!"

"You know what; I'm trying to have a peaceful conversation. No screaming, no yelling, well, screaming and yelling are almost the same but not really the same. Are you still with me? However, my point is, I wanted to talk about him, about what is bothering you."

"I'm sorry. I've been thinking a lot about it, with the short space of time, I might add. I guess I just wanted to vent my anger that was inadvertently caused by my own guilt from my own foolishness."

"Just let me tell you this. I need you to listen to me but that's really up to you wouldn't it. If you really know Harry, you'd understand his reason for leaving. If you really were his friend, you'd try to be supportive. I feel awful for asking him to come when you obviously have no intention to welcome him in a proper manner. I don't expect a lot more from you than just to be nice but you needn't ruin it."

"I know I made a big mistake. This time, I'm not sure if I can fix it."

"Don't worry, he'll come along. Just try your best and talk to him. I think it's a lot to take in a day. I'm calling it a night. You're still sleeping on the couch and I'll be locking my door to make sure you don't come in. I think I'm going to visit Cathleen for a bit tomorrow at the Borrow after sunrise. You can come with if you want, maybe talk to Harry and work things out, catch up on things."

"I don't know. I'll think it over. Guess I'll just have to make do with the couch then. I hope you're in your best mood tomorrow. That way, I won't have to sleep on the couch anymore." In his mind, Ron was actually thinking about visiting Harry the next day.

"There's no way you're coming with me, mister. You'll be sleeping on that couch as long as Harry does not forgive you, which I doubt he would but it'll take time. Night, Ron."

xxxx

Morning came quickly and the sun had risen with a beautiful glow. It looked as if things will go smoothly today. One couple woke in each other's arms accompanied by the sound of children shouting. They decided to wait it out before...

"Irene, Will, stop shouting!"

"I think that's our cue," Cathleen said, her eyes alight with mirth.

"Yeah, I think so too."

It was then that both of them made it downstairs after they made themselves presentable. Cathleen went straight to the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley but was shooed out and asked to ready the table instead. Harry, on the other hand headed straight to both of his children with the sternest expression on his face. His children, Irene and Will instantly put themselves in their places and kept quiet.

"What were you doing, shouting around the house?"

"It was his/her fault," they both simultaneously said.

"Right, what did you both do?"

"You see daddy, Will made me peek through your door to see what you and mother were doing. I didn't see anything, honest!"

"That's no true! You went to see for yourself after I clearly said no peeking!"

"Oh yes it is true! You were there too, aren't you? You couldn't resist." Irene shot back.

"Irene, Will, please explain yourselves."

"Umm... well..." Irene fumbled for an answer while Will fiddled with his fingers.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Alright, I confess," Irene said.

"We both confess," Will continued.

"I was just worried," Irene said.

"Whether you were alright," Will said.

"You did look pale, daddy," Irene said.

"It gave us quite a scare," Will said.

"And we wanted to make sure that nothing's wrong with you," both of them said.

"You both are giving me a headache and a clear impression of Fred and George. However, I appreciate the fact that you both really care for me. I love you both."

"Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Weasley called out.

"Right then, let's eat our breakfast," Harry told the twins.

They tucked into a pleasant meal. Things seem to go nicely by the time they finished breakfast. Arthur, who had joined them for breakfast much later and rather briefly too, had gone to work. Cathleen helped Mrs. Weasley clear the table and washing the dishes. It was a while after that Cathleen and Mrs. Weasley were engaged in a conversation while Harry took the time to play with the twins outside the house.

"Mrs. Weasley," Cathleen started.

"What is it, Lynn and please, do call me Molly."

"Err yes, Mrs. Weas... I mean, Molly. I don't know if I should tell you this."

"What is it dear, tell me."

Then, someone knocked the door. Mrs. Weasley excused herself and opened the door to find Hermione standing outside. She welcomed her and offered her tea to which she gratefully accepted. They situated themselves comfortably.

"So, what was it that you were trying to tell me?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Maybe some other time, when the time is right," Cathleen answered.

Mrs. Weasley seemed satisfied with the answer and changed the topic before it became awkward.

"How is Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione.

"Oh, he's doing alright. I gave him space and time to think about it last night. In fact, I gave him the whole week to think about it. I think that knocked some sense into of him."

Mrs. Weasley gave a pleasant smile. "I'm sure you did, Hermione. If anyone can knock some sense into him and set him straight, that person would be you."

Hermione only gave a small nod. "You can do that too, Molly. After all, you are his mother."

"Pretty much so," Mrs. Weasley quietly said.

Cathleen, who had been listening to the conversation decided to steer the topic off but Hermione was intent on discussing about it. They talked about what happened after they had gone home and Cathleen did not tell the whole truth about what happened to Harry during the night. Cathleen told them about the time she met Harry while studying at a university. They were so immersed in their conversation that they did not notice Ron's arrival. Ron felt grateful for it gave him time to talk to Harry.

Ron went to the back of the house and saw Harry with his children. He could tell that Harry seemed content with what he had in his life, a wife and two children to fill the void. From what he heard from Hermione, Harry now worked as a doctor at a muggle hospital. 'Still trying to save people," Ron mused, shaking his head.

Deciding to make his presence known, Ron stepped out of the shadows and headed towards Harry. As he neared him, Harry turned his head at the direction of the sound. Even though his reaction the day before was somewhat overboard, Harry gave him a knowing smile. Ron took this opportunity to sit next to him and make peace. Although how uncomfortable it may be, Ron spoke up first before the latter.

"So, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"You're still sticking to I'm fine after all these years. You don't have to lie to me. I know I hurt you yesterday. Admit it for once."

"I don't care what you say but I'm fine. I've learned to let go while I was away. Sometimes life doesn't go your way sometimes it does. When it happens, the only thing I can do is face it with what I have. I didn't expect you to accept me and forgive right away but I won't pretend I was hurt even though I was well prepared. I'm fine now."

"I guess we changed even though it might not be much. Forgive me for everything."

"I've done that." Harry hesitated before voicing his thoughts. "Ron, why are you here?"

"Well, besides the fact that this is actually my parents' home, I thought I'd like to see you. Maybe talk. Isn't it obvious?"

"Whoa you learned to be an itsy bit sarcastic. I wonder where you got it."

"Spend it in the presence of my friend, Sara and it will rub off on you. She is the good girl and never says things considered rude or curse but she can be pretty sarcastic if you rile her up."

"Who is this Sara you're talking about?"

"For starters, her name is Sarah-Lettia Hans, known as Sara but people occasionally call her Lettia, especially her in-laws. Her husband, Frederick Simmons is my teammate as well as his sister, Chudleigh. They are chasers. Quite a sharp concentration they've got there."

"I miss the old times. Back when we talked about quidditch, you swooning over Hermione and I went out with Ginny. By the way, what happened to Ginny?"

"Ginny? She's going out with this guy, Matthew and I think there are hints of them heading towards the altar."

"I'm happy that she's happy. At least she's found her significant other. Ron, I'm happy to have a wife who willingly married me even though I'm a wizard and two children who cared for me and light up my day whenever I'm down. My wife Cathleen... err Lynn actually influenced my decision to come here. If it hadn't been for her, I might not be here."

"At least you are living a happy life. I'm grateful for that and I'm thankful Lynn asked you to come here. Otherwise, we won't be having this conversation."

Harry brightened up a little and spoke, "Don't let her catch you say that. If she gives you the green light to call her Lynn, then you are free to do so. She doesn't let people call her Lynn unless she asks you to do it. It is something about a sensitive issue that came up during her schooling years. Anyway, when will you introduce me to your other friends? I'll be here for a week since my boss was so generous but I'll have to be back after because my patients can't wait any longer."

"I'll tell you soon. Don't worry; it'll be within the week."

"I'll hold you to your word," Harry said.

Will and Irene walked back to Harry and settled on the grass. Harry introduced them to Ron and Ron to them. It was quite clear that both of them knew a lot about Ron since they were told stories about his adventure and the friends he made while he was at Hogwarts. The twins were being their unusual self, bubbly and talkative. They seemed to share a sense of adventure their father had during his school days. Though their father never had to look for trouble, trouble always looked from him.

Time went on and it was mid-evening. All of them decided to go in and have a much-needed rest. The women in the house were surprised to see both of them together as if nothing had happened. Hermione recovered first as well as Cathleen.

"Umm... Ron, when did you come here?" Hermione asked.

"A while ago. I apparated here and slipped to the back when you were talking. You didn't notice me so I didn't make a point to let myself known."

"Uh-oh."

"So, did you have fun with your father?" Cathleen asked the children.

"No, all he did was spend the whole day smiling at us. What does it look like?"

"Shut up, Irene. It's mother."

"I don't know what happened but I'll let you go this time, Irene."

"Aww that's not fair. She always gets away with things."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Stop, right now or you both are grounded. Be grateful that your mother here is a little lenient. Will, you too always get away with things," Harry admonished.

The other occupants in the room watched them with amusement. They reminded them of Fred and George without the sharp wit and sarcasm. That brought back a little bit nostalgia but before they could wallow in it, a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Let's call it a knocking day," Cathleen muttered as Mrs. Weasley got up to see who was at the door.

"See, I know where you two got your sarcasm," Harry told the twins.

"Watch it, dearest. I may be sarcastic but my counterpart without the sarcasm is more dominant. I can be sarcastic when I want but I seldom choose not to."

"I know, I know. That's why I married you. Your personality appeals to me."

As it turned out, Arthur was back from work. Arthur's arrival put an end to their playful banter. By the time Arthur had freshened up, it was already dark. Then, it was dinnertime. Dinner was a wonderful affair. At least everyone was having a good time and seems to get along. Even Cathleen, who had been a little hostile towards Ron earlier on, had softened considerably. She appeared to tolerate Ron throughout the night. When everyone had finished dinner, they turned to the living space although Harry and Cathleen had called it a night and went to bed. The twins, Will and Irene also went to sleep. Nothing went wrong all though the night which was a blessing.

xxxx

The next day, Hogwarts letters arrived for both Irene and Will. They were excited at the thought of attending Hogwarts. Harry had explained about Hogwarts to Cathleen, Irene and Will before and since they had shown magical abilities, he was not surprised when the twins came running to him with their letters. He could see happiness in their eyes and he felt happy for them. Harry felt Cathleen snuggling closer to him, feeling content that very moment.

**END CHAPTER**

A/N: I know it's sappy but I think I ought to tell you to brace yourselves for the next chapter. I hope I'll pack it up with loads of angst since many things will happen and the type of cancer will be revealed. There is a slight change of the plot if you have noticed due to the release of HBP –yes, I've read it. Draco did not make an appearance in this chapter because I wanted to ask you whether you want him to be good or bad.

P.S. This story contains spoilers from all Harry Potter books so if think you don't want to know, don't read. Now here comes the part where I think all readers and reviewers who had taken such wonderful time just to read and review this piece of fan fiction. I sincerely thank all of you and I hope your support will keep on coming. Responses to reviews can be viewed at my yahoo groups, which can be found on my profile page. In addition, I'm dreadfully sorry for not writing for about three months. Stress, exam and depressing after exam week are not a good combination. Add on with a block that caused some problems with working on the plot is not pretty. Moreover, the television show, House is keeping me occupied.


End file.
